Admiral David Maxwell
Early life David James Maxwell was born November 8, 1679 in Blackpool England to a family rich with British Naval Routes, dating back to the time of Richard the Lionheart. He was raised in a rather large childhood home, in his parents mansion. He attended fine British School, and learned to read and write. He was also very talented with a lute. He could play a lute, like wringing a bell. He performed all over Blackpool, and even once for a few dukes at age 10. He attended the University, and got a degree as a lawyer. But, however his hopes and dreams did not lead him towards lawyer, it lead him towards his routes as a Military Man. Army He was already trained in French Fencing, Acrobatics, and much more which already made him a dangerous opponent before even facing him. He learned quickly, and was considered one of the best sword weilders to ever pass through the training. He participated in the French and Indian War as a Brigade Commander. He preferred Geurilla warfare to all others, he saw the traditonal form as a way to basically beg to be skinned alive. He never liked the Army so he switched to the Navy. Starting in the Navy He started in the Navy as an officer due to his Army experience at age 31, a slightly advanced age. He worked aboard many British Naval Ship of the Lines as a Commanding Officer. Until at age 41, he was promoted to Admiral, and he got his own Ship of the Line, the HMS Midnight Shadow. He commanded it along with a crew of 300 brave sailors. Paradoxian War 1 and 2 The Paradoxian War began, and he was well passed his prime, but he was a seasoned veteran of Naval Warfare, and developed the first every Torpedo. It was really just floating powder barrels propeled by Currents. It had a match inside it, which exploded apon impact. In 1742 during the reign of King John Breasly (King George II), when civil unrest laid in The British Empire, he commanded an entire fleet of Naval Warships into the Rebels (Viceroyalty Co) headquarters, and blew holes in their base the size of the heads on Mount Rushmore. In 1743 while Pearson Wright and his band of Spainards, tried to invade the British Harbor, Admiral David Maxwell sunk the entire Spanish Fleet, and fought Augustine Clemente to a stand still implying he was an extremly accomplished sword master. At a time during the war, he fought and disarmed Spade, by shooting the blade off the handle of his cutlass. When the British claimed their final victory during the 2nd Paradoxian War, He retired after that war while he was well into his 60s by then. Final Fight In 1770, after the reign of John Breasly ended, and King George III took over, he was called back into action due to some rising rebellion in the Americas. It had been 30 years since he had seen the field, and he was well into his 90s. He was to old to be on the Ship. He came anyway, because duty called even at his great age. He was aloud to due only minimal, and help out the current Admirals. The HMS Midnight Shadow was still their, he ordered they use that ship, and it sailed across and made one last great journey into battle. He ordered a tactic not used in 30 years, (Powder Torpedo). They won the fight in the Harbor that way. They advanced on the rebels on land, and flanked them and gained the first part of Jamestown. But 8 miles away from James Town, they encountered a HUGE enemy Platoon, that killed all the British Troops, during the fight he fought against and killed 15 American Soldiers. While he was resting because fighting is exausting at his age, an American Troop plowed their sword through his heart, and he went down. It had been done the way he always wanted it to be done, to go down in a fight. Legacy A statue of him was built 8 miles away from London in the middle of a village near London. The statue was knocked down by Spanish Invaders in 1817. His sword remains inside the British Royal Archives in London England today. His pistol is said to be buried somwhere in Jamestown, and still has 1 working shot in it. Pictures Category:Fan Characters Category:POTCO